1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A method of producing the compound below is described in Patent document of JP2008-214604A.

As a material for resist protection film, a resin that has a structural unit derived from a compound below is described in Patent document of JP2007-140446A.
